


Noise

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets the third noise complaint in twenty minutes, John scrubs his hand over his face and downs the rest of his coffee, grabbing for his phone and calling home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Mating Games 2014 bonus challenge: "show or tell me about a report that comes across the Sheriff's desk in Beacon Hills".

When he gets the third noise complaint in twenty minutes, John scrubs his hand over his face and downs the rest of his coffee, grabbing for his phone and calling home. 

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" The sheriff is surprised that Stiles actually answers, but he knows he was right to try calling because he can hear the noise in the background that sounded an awful lot like howling.

"Son, I know there's a full moon tonight and all of your pack or whatever you call yourselves like to howl at it, but the neighbors are complaining. I suspect the loud music isn't helping." The music volume decreases almost immediately. "I hope there's no evidence of anything illegal when I get home."

There's a long pause before Stiles speaks again. "Other than the toxic waste that is Scott's shoes right now, I think we're good. We'll, uh, try to keep it down after I remind these guys that they're in a residential zone."

"Good. I'll be back at around two. If the party isn't over by then, it will be when I get there. Love you, kid."

He can hear the smile in Stiles' voice as he replies with a quiet, "Love you, too, Dad." As it is, John doesn't care much about the neighbors being bothered. Tony on the corner still has his pruning shears and Sheila two houses down ogles him in front of her husband. But, full moon nights are full of too many other things going wrong. Just once, he'd like to get something like a break.


End file.
